In many types of client-server architectures, a form of routing is performed on a request made by a client until it reaches the server that fulfills the request. This type of routing can happen for many reasons, such as load balancing among a group of server computers, providing a higher quality of service to certain categories of clients, and others.
In some cases the server that performs the routing and the server that fulfills the client request are the same physical server. In these cases, the server typically routes the client request over the network and back to the same physical server for processing. This type of routing can be inefficient.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.